kidnap the prince
by whiteheartgirl
Summary: Prince Harry's parents were killed and he was left with the Dursleys. They mistreated him many times. When his Uncle asked him to get the wine from street 44. He got kidnapped. He ends up on a ship with Draco Malfoy. Before him, there will be an amazing adventure ahead of him


**note: I don't own Harry Potter**

**I apologize for my horrible english! * bows head***

* * *

Harry's POV

" Master Harry, wake up please." I heard my servant, John, called out to me. I got out of bed and looked around. I lived in a horrible cell where I was continuously being tortured by starving and beating. I will never get a room like my cousin, Dudley. He lives in one of the most finest rooms in the palace so does my aunt and uncle. Oh, and I have not introduced myself yet. I am Harry Potter. My parents were killed when I was born and I was the only one who survived. I live with my horrible relatives who mistreated me many times. Well, I could bear it for a while.

I got dressed in a horrible maid dress. It was so loose that the sleeves kept on dropping, showing off my pale shoulder. I walked up the stairs and went to greet my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. " Good morning, your majesties." I bowed down in front of them. Their face scrunched up in disgust and all they did was shoo me away. I sighed. It was going to the same thing going on. Cook the food, clean the ballroom, wash Dudley's clothes and l-let him touch me. Dudley always gets what he wants. When he wants me to touch him, I do it. It was disgusting. I went straight to the kitchen and saw the cooks, who were drunk, were on the floor , snoring loudly like a pig. I put on my apron and started cooking. Yes, the people here were lazy. When I was done, I served the food to my relatives. They ordered me to go to the gardens and start cleaning the tables and chairs that were outside.

When I went to the gardens, I saw a little bird dropped on the ground. I picked it up and stroked it's head with my finger. It flies away. I gazed up at the beautiful sky, not noticing a pair of eyes behind me. It was Dudley. He walked towards me and grabbed my sleeve and pulled it down. I gasped and tried to struggle out of his grip. " Beautiful." he whispers into my ear and licked it. I could feel his hard dick against my ass. My eyes widened and I turned in his arms and punched him in the face. Shit. Did I just do that? Shit. I held my arm close to myself and stared at him with fear in my eyes. " I'm going to tell." he said and ran. I wanted to run but stood rooted to the ground. I could not move at all. I was too shocked. After a few minutes, guards came and pulled me to my cell. They threw me in.

Uncle Vernon was there. He held the whip tightly in his hand and he raised it up and slaps it against my back. I cried out in pain. The pain continues until night. " Alright, that's enough lecture for you. Go to the city and pick up the wine that were supposed to be sent here." he panted out. I nodded in fear and tried standing up. I fell on the staircase as I was too weak. I grabbed my hood and wrapped it around myself. I walked out of the palace walls and looked around. There was no one in the streets. Not one living soul at all. I quietly walked past the bar and stopped at the window. I peeked in it and saw people dancing and drinking. "Such a carefree life." I thought with envy. I looked at the paper in my hands. _Street 44, #24-706._ " Oh,it's near the place where the ships stops." I thought and walked towards Street 44. I looked around and saw the ocean. It was beautiful. I smiled when I looked at the moon. Suddenly,a shooting star appears. I immediately started wishing. " Please let me free from Uncle Vernon's hands." I wished and looked up again. The star was gone. My wish will probably never come true. I sighed and looked around. " Where is it?" I looked around. There were drunk people asking me whether I wanted a good time. I shook my head and walked away quickly. The street was dirty and rubbish were on the ground. And the smell, it was horrible that I could faint. With a snap of my fingers, The streets were cleaned. I smiled and stopped walking when I reached the store.

It was a freaking pub! I looked at the paper in my hand and looked at the store again. Damn, why here? I walked into the pub. Everyone's head turned to look at me. They smirked. I walked toward the bartender and asked him, " I'm here to collect something for the King." the bartender looks at me. " Well, Well. If it isn't Harry Potter. Why not stay here and have a good time with my fellow friends?" he whispered and I blushed. " No thanks, Bob." I said his name in a threatening way when I saw his name tag. He sighs and bends down to get the box. He places it on the table and hands it to me. I smiled at him. " Thanks." I said and carried it. The box was heavy. I struggled my way out of the pub, not noticing a pair of eyes on my ass.

"Damn!" I said in pain and put down the box. With the bruises that were given to me made it impossible for me to carry this box of wine to the palace. " Uncle Vernon is waiting." a little scared voice said in my mind. I sighed and picked up the box again. " Need help there, Baby?" a strange voice said behind me. I stopped and turned around. Suddenly, something hits my head and my whole world went black.

* * *

Draco's POV

" Hey Honey bear, wanna go out and have a drink at the pub?" Pansy, my irritating assistant, asked me. I am Draco Malfoy. Captain of the ship and the strongest pirate ever known. I shook my head in annoyance at Pansy's statement and she just huffed and walked away. _"Hurry and find a wife or something, Draco. Your mother and I are expecting our grandchildren soon." _my father said that. I sighed in frustration and looked into my map. Finding the perfect wife would be troublesome. I snapped my fingers and a glass of wine appears by my side. " Captain Draco!" my crew mates, Fred and George Weasley, busted into the room. I glared at them for busting in.

" There's someone outside waiting for you to play with him. He looks familiar though." Fred and George said together in unison. I sighed and got up. I walked out of the room and saw my crew mates surrounding someone. "It's Captain Draco! Move aside!" Ron shouted to everyone. They made way and I walked through. There stood the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. It was a beautiful boy with black silky hair, shiny emerald eyes and a doll like face. This man was simply beautiful. I walked towards him as he glare his eyes at me. Wait, this boy is Harry Potter! The prince of the Potter family. I ripped away his gag. " Let me go!" he demanded immediately.I looked at him and swept him off his feet. He started struggling out of my grasp but I was too strong for him. I laid him on the bed and stared deeply into his eyes.

He becomes uncomfortable. " Here let me help." I said and with a snap of my fingers,the ropes that binds him disappears. When he was released, he dashed straight for the door and opened it with a snap of his fingers. He suddenly stops when he saw my crew members crowding around the door. He shivered in fear as he was smaller than everyone on this ship. He walks backwards and when he was inside, he slammed the door shut. " No escape here. Now, I see you're a wizard too? Mr Harry Potter." I said and sat down while sipping my tea. He stares at me,shocked. " How did you know I'm Harry Potter?" he asked with fear thick in his voice, like I was about to rape him or something. " Well, have a seat and I'll tell you." I said and stood up. I motioned for him to come. He looks down and blushed while moving towards me. I let out a chair for him to sit. Yes, I am a gentleman.

" Well, for starters. My parents knew your parents. They were best friends for many years. And how I knew your name was because The Potter family was famous for being the strongest wizards. When they were killed, you survived and killed the dark lord. Your name spread throughout the entire world. You are the Boy- who-lived, Harry." I explained to him. He looks down. I tilted my head to get a better look at him. He was crying. " I have always wanted a family but in the end, it was not the same as I dreamed." He cried out,covering his eyes. I stood up and walked towards him. I hugged him and stroked his hair. We did that for five minutes before I heard a soft snore coming from my arms. He is so adorable when he is sleeping. I smiled and laid him on the bed. I pulled up the covers and stared at him for a few minutes before going to sleep. " You will have a family soon, with me ." I said before falling asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Yay! I'm done with this chapter!**

**I hoped you really enjoyed it!**


End file.
